1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices, especially to an LED illuminating device with heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to many other kinds of illuminating devices, LED lamps have many advantages, such as high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, and long service life. Yet, LED lights still have disadvantages. Because light emitted by LEDs is directional, light divergence angle of LEDs is less than those of some other kinds of illuminating devices, such as light bulbs.
The light divergence angle of an LED is about 60 degrees. Several LEDs can be combined in a single LED illuminating device to enlarge the light divergence angle. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ring shaped LED illuminating device including a number of substrates is shown. The light divergence angle of the LED illuminating device is enlarged, however, more heat is produced by the LEDs (shown as arrows) between substrates, making the LED illuminating devices too hot.
Therefore, what is needed is a LED illuminating device with large light divergence angle and good heat dissipation ability.